


raindrops on my skin (i feel alive tonight)

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: A scream is the best method of expression.





	raindrops on my skin (i feel alive tonight)

It’s not that he’s infuriating, or even just annoying. No, Mahiru’s problem with Leon Kuwata is that he frustrates her, and not even in the way she wants. How simple would it be for her to say that she can’t deal with his immaturity?

Saionji makes fun of her when she admits the truth. Mahiru doesn’t like it much either, but dear god. Who knew that she’d find herself infatuated with a boy? And not even one of the nicer ones from her class, like Mitarai. No, it had to be an underclassman who didn’t seem to understand that there already was a Super High-School Level Musician, and that his guitar playing was awful.

The worst part is that he knows it too. So he shows up when she’s working in the library, or walking to school, always surprising her. At least once, she’s thrown all her books in the air, screaming as she did so.

Leon Kuwata, much as she’d like him to leave, continues to stay. And with time, Mahiru finds herself appreciating his presence more and more. He takes her to dinner, and she finds herself laughing way too hard at his jokes. He takes her stargazing, and holds her hand as she points to the brightest ones.

She takes him to the graveyard on rainy afternoons, and stands silently with him as they look at Satou’s grave, at the remains of the first person that Mahiru ever loved.

Mahiru has so many photos of him, candid shots expressing raw emotion. She’s so glad to have them, so she can look at them on her darkest nights and be reminded of her light. So even when she gets death glares from Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, she can still fight it. Her past is just as dead as Kichiko Satou is.

He’s loud. Leon is so loud that it startles her sometimes. So she matches his screaming, and the vigour that comes from it is exhilarating. His kisses are loud too, in their own way. The way he meets her in the middle, the way that everything else melts in that moment, it’s so beautiful.

The only other time that Mahiru feels that beauty is when confronted with Junko Enoshima - Gyaru Extraordinaire - and her plan to end the world.

 

 

She awakens from a nine month coma with Leon’s name on her lips.

Mahiru wanders uselessly around the islands, trying to get acquainted with her past again, to remember all the years she’s missing. When three of the survivors of the Hope’s Peak Mutual Killing Game arrive on the island, she flocks to them, desperate to speak with one of them.

She sits across a table from Makoto Naegi, and asks, “About Leon Kuwata… He’s your classmate, right? Do you know where he is? If he’s… asked about me?”

Naegi’s composure wavers, “Koizumi-san… I’m very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but he… didn’t survive the killing game.”

(she sees baseballs slam against his skin, blocked out by the stifling monokuma mask, beating him until he’s nothing but bloodied flesh and her lip curls into a smile.)

 

 

She screams so hard her voice gives out.


End file.
